1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a metal cable tie, and more specifically, to a metal cable tie using roller means as its locking device.
2. The Prior Arts
Generally speaking, large carriers such as cargo ships usually need a large number of cables in order to monitor the condition of the carriers; therefore, a large number of cable ties are also needed to tie and fix these cables. Due to the difference in the thickness and number of each bunch of cables, adjustable cable ties that can properly fix the cables are thus needed.
The cable ties used in the prior art cannot fully fix the cables. The key problem is whether the locking head can lock tightly. Another problem is that gravity can hold the locking ball out of locking engagement and cause the strap to release. U.S. Pat. No. 6,647,596 provides a method of adding a strap aperture in order to fix the ball and prevent the strap from pulling out of the locking head. Yet a basic problem exists in this design, which is that the ball does not necessarily go into the aperture, and therefore the locking ball drops because of changing shape or vibration of cables and thus cannot achieve the function of long-term fixation.
Concerning the defects of the prior art, the present invention provides an improved cable tie structure in which the locking ball can roll into a fixed position of a dent in geometric shape more readily and cannot move easily so that the purpose of the cable tie to securely engage the cables can be achieved.